Image display apparatuses include a driver for controlling image display in each of a plurality of pixels. The driver is a transistor-based circuit including a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit. The gate driving circuit is primarily formed by cascading multiple units of shift register circuits. Each shift register unit outputs a gate driving signal to one of a plurality of gate lines of pixel transistors. The gate driving signals from the gate driving circuit scan through gate lines row by row, controlling each row of transistors to be in on/off states. In a gate driving circuit of a conventional Gate on Array (GOA), a number of transistors in each shift register unit of the gate driving circuit are prone to stress-induced shift of transistor threshold voltage under a forward bias condition for a long operation time. This shift of transistor threshold voltage, under the existing design of the shift register unit, becomes larger over time, affecting image display stability.